


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (1/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [1]
Category: Across the Universe - Beth Revis
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Amy Martin/Elder, high school AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (1/52)

“Why do you always do that?” Amy asked, her brow furrowed, as she and Elder slid down the cafeteria line.

“What, play Devil’s Advocate?” Elder shrugged. “I think it’s good to explore alternate versions of history… keeps the teachers honest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
